Happy Halloween !
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Arthur invite ses amis à fêter Halloween chez lui. Ils partent en balade dans la forêt et se font surprendre par la pluie. Arthur les conduis dans un vieux château abandonné aux airs quelques peu sinistres et inquiétants... Une petite fic spécial Halloween qui met en scène nos héros de Hetalia dans une histoire de fantôme un peu... clichée. ;)


_Arthur avait invité ses amis chez lui pour fêter Halloween et les avait emmené en balade la journée dans la forêt où ils avaient été surpris par une violente tempête. Arthur les avait conduit vers un vieux château abandonné au milieu de la forêt pour s'abriter le temps que la tempête se calme._

Arthur et ses amis avançaient péniblement contre la tempête mais finirent par atteindre le château. Gelés et trempés, ils s'empressèrent de se mettre à l'abri. Alors qu'ils se séchaient en discutant de la soudaineté de la tempête, Ivan regardait les alentours d'un air méfiant. Il avait une drôle d'impression.

« Arthur, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne dans ce château ? »

« Oui, il a été abandonné subitement il y a quelques années. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée ! Les anciens propriétaires sont partis sans crier gare et depuis, le château est abandonné. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a pas le choix, on doit rester ici jusqu'à ce que le temps se calme. »

« Ça serait bien si on y voyait clair aussi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a un disjoncteur normalement, suivez-moi ! »

Guidés par l'anglais, tout le monde avançait dans l'obscurité. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la tempête faisait toujours rage. Le vent gémissait, la pluie battait les carreaux des grandes fenêtres et le tonnerre grondait. Feliciano suivait les autres en regardant partout autour de lui, il n'était pas rassuré et ce château lui faisait peur. Au moment où le groupe passait devant les portes ouvertes du grand salon, un éclaire déchira le ciel et éclaira un fragment de secondes la grande pièce. Et pendant ce court laps de temps, Feliciano vit une silhouette ce dessiner devant la grande baie vitrée du salon. Il poussa un grand cri et se jeta sur Ludwig, totalement effrayé.

« Feliciano ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« L... Là... un... un... un fan... un fantôme ! »

Il montra d'un doigt tremblant le fond de la pièce en face de lui. Un éclaire illumina à nouveau le château et personne ne vit rien.

« Tss... tu as dû rêver ! »

« L'imbécile, il a vraiment faillit me faire peur ! »

Ils reprirent leur chemin tout en se moquant de l'italien. Vexé et encore effrayé, Feliciano s'agrippait au bras de Ludwig et avançait la tête baissée. L'allemand soupira.

« Feliciano, tu as dû avoir une hallucination, ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne fait pas de toi un imbécile. »

L'italien releva la tête et donna un magnifique sourire à Ludwig, ce qui le fit rougir.

La soirée était bien avancée et dehors, le temps ne se calmait pas. Le courant avait été rétablis et les huit jeunes hommes mangeaient leurs provisions en discutant. Un éclaire déchira de nouveau le ciel, suivit d'un grondement sourd et le courant sauta.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Ce n'est rien, je vais régler ça. Je reviens. »

Arthur se leva pour aller remettre le courant, laissant ses amis. Effrayé, Feliciano se colla le plus qu'il le pouvait contre Ludwig en tremblant de tout son corps.

« Allons, calme-toi, ce n'est rien. »

« Mais le noir m'effraie ! »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là. »

Un peu rassuré, l'italien se colla un peu plus contre l'allemand. Celui-ci prit l'initiative de prendre la main de Feliciano dans la sienne, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tss ! Tu es vraiment une poule mouillée mon pauvre Feliciano ! Avoir peur de noir... AH ! »

Francis se leva d'un bond en fixant du doigt la fenêtre face à lui, le visage crispé par la peur. Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction.

« T'es con ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

« Ddd... dehors ! Y a... y avait un... un truc... bbb... bizarre ! »

« Quel genre de truc bizarre ? »

« Un... un ggg... gars ! »

« Tu as dû avoir une hallucination, il n'y a personne dehors. »

« Moi aussi j'ai vu quelqu'un tout à l'heure... »

« Eh bien vous avez rêvé tous les deux. »

« Nnn... non ! Je suis sss... sûr d'avoir vvv... vu un type louche ddd... dehors ! »

« Bon, on va se calmer, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. On n'est pas sûr de ce que vous avez vu donc ne tirons pas de conclusions attifes. C'était peut-être les arbres ? »

Feliciano et Francis se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête en même temps, un peu gêné. Ludwig avait sans doute raison. Alfred brisa le silence embarrassé qui venait de s'installer.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Arthur met beaucoup de temps à revenir ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ça fait un moment qu'il est parti. »

« Il s'est peut-être perdu ? Après tout il est immense ce château. »

« Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Ça serait terrible ! »

« On a qu'à aller le chercher tous ensemble. »

« Bonne idée ! »

Ainsi, les sept jeunes hommes se lancèrent à la recherche de l'anglais. En tête du groupe, Ivan avançait prudemment. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait cette étrange sensation qui persistait, celle qui vous donne l'impression d'être observé. Il sursauta légèrement quand Yao s'agrippa à son bras, mais cela le fit sourire. Derrière eux, les autres marchaient les uns à côté des autres, presque collés les uns aux autres, sauf Feliciano qui était littéralement collé à Ludwig tant il avait peur. Ivan regardait droit devant lui avec suspicion, il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce château. Un éclaire illumina un instant le couloir et le russe vit quelqu'un avancer vers eux. Il s'arrêta net et tout le monde en fit autant, terrifiés par la personne qui venait vers eux. Les pas de l'individu résonnaient dans un écho sinistre dans le grand couloir. Feliciano enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Ludwig tandis que les autres se tenaient près à agir en cas de besoin.

« Ah les gars, c'est vous ! Je suis content de vous avoir retrouvé. »

Tous soufflèrent de soulagement.

« Arthur... tu nous a fait peur. »

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Eh bien je me suis perdu. Figurez-vous que je me rendais à la cave pour remettre le courant quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler. »

A ces mots, tout le monde se figea en le regardant avec angoisse.

« Ttt... tu as entendu qqq... quelqu'un aaa... appeler ? »

« Oui, j'ai voulu voir d'où ça venait et dans le noir, je me suis perdu. »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu raconte ? Tu n'as pas plutôt entendu le vent ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, allons remettre le courant. »

Les huit jeunes hommes se remirent en marche vers la cave pour rétablir le courant. Cette fois-ci derrière les autres, Ivan se retourna brusquement. Il scruta l'obscurité, certain qu'ils étaient suivit.

« Ivan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le russe regarda une dernière fois derrière lui avant de rejoindre les autres.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il sourit adorablement au chinois pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Son étrange impression était si forte qu'il en venait à se dire que Feliciano, Francis et Arthur avaient sans doute réellement vu et entendu quelque chose.

_Après avoir remit le courant, tout le monde s'était un peu détendu. Mais comme la fatigue avait commencé à se faire sentir, ils avaient décidé de monter à l'étage pour chercher des chambres. Comme personne ne voulait dormir seul à cause de l'angoisse générale générée par la sinistralité des lieux, chacun s'était mit par deux. _

Les heures défilaient mais personne ne trouvait le sommeil. Dans la première chambre, Ivan fouillait la pièce pour passer le temps pendant que Yao regardait le ciel obscur régulièrement déchiré par les éclaires, assis sur le lit.

« Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? »

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. »

Le russe soupira doucement. Yao était vraiment borné.

« D'accord, si tu y tiens. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe. Et tout à l'heure, je suis certain qu'on nous suivait. Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse de son ami, il se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci était toujours assis sur le lit, parfaitement droit, face à la fenêtre et ne bougeait pas. Ivan fronça les sourcils, l'atmosphère était bizarre.

« Yao, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. A ce moment, le chinois tourna lentement la tête vers lui telle une poupée possédée et posa ses yeux devenu blanc sur Ivan, qui lâcha un cri d'effroi et de surprise avant de le gifler un grand coup. Cela fit revenir Yao à lui, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait été giflé.

« Ivan ! Pourquoi m'as-tu... Ivan ? »

Le russe était pétrifié par la terreur qui venait de l'envahir et tremblait de tout son être. Yao se retourna pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état et fut à son tour terrifié par ce qu'il vit.

« AIYA ! »

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'à côté, Kiku et Alfred était assit l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit mais ne se parlaient pas. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à regarder les jouets inquiétants qui occupaient la pièce. Cela rendait l'atmosphère particulièrement glauque. Alfred tourna la tête sur le côté. Il y avait un fauteuil à bascule sur lequel était posé une poupée de porcelaine. Le fauteuil se mit à basculer tout seul et les yeux de la poupée bougèrent dans sa direction. L'américain s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au japonais sans quitter des yeux le fauteuil maudit. Kiku regarda son ami et vit à son tour ce qui l'effrayait. Il écarquilla les yeux et se figea d'effroi. D'un coup, tous les jouets s'animèrent et d'horribles rires d'enfants se mirent à résonner dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes se collèrent l'un contre l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient et n'osaient pas bouger du lit, terrorisés par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Alfred reprit son sang froid et se mit debout sur le lit. Kiku le regardait, effrayé.

« On doit sortir d'ici. Lève-toi ! »

Le japonais s'exécuta et se mit debout à son tour.

« A trois, on saute du lit et on court droit vers la porte. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, je suis prêt ! »

« TROIS ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur élan et sautèrent du lit pour courir vers la porte mais quelque chose attrapa le pied de Kiku et le fit lourdement tomber au sol.

« Alfred ! »

« Kiku ! »

L'américain alla aussitôt au secours du japonais, qui se faisait tirer vers le dessous de lit. Alfred le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces avant de partir brusquement en arrière.

Dans le même temps, dans la chambre d'en face, Arthur se moquait ouvertement de la réaction qu'avait eu Francis plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il avait dit qu'il avait entendu une voix, et riait de plus belle. Vexé, le français s'éloigna de lui et alla bouder près de la fenêtre. Mais alors que l'anglais se calmait doucement, un vase s'éclata contre la tête du lit, manquant Arthur de peu.

« Eh ! T'es cinglé ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! »

« Te fous pas de m... »

Un autre vase s'éclata contre le mur. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec affolement tandis qu'un troisième vase, plus gros que les précédents, se fracassait sur le mur près de Francis.

« Il ne faut pas rester là, viens ! »

Arthur s'empressa de rejoindre Francis et les deux amis coururent vers la porte. Les objets continuaient à voler à travers la pièce si bien que l'anglais se fit assommer par une statuette en verre qui se brisa contre sa tête.

« Arthur ! »

Et au même moment, dans la chambre d'à côté, Feliciano dormait à point fermé, il était le seul à dormir, la tête collée contre le haut de la cuisse de Ludwig, qui lisait un vieux bouquin qu'il avait emprunté dans la petite bibliothèque, une main posée sur la tête de Feliciano. La température baissa si bien que l'allemand se mit à claquer des dents. Il leva les yeux de son livre et fit un bond sur le lit en poussant un cri qui réveilla Feliciano.

« Ludwig... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Aaaah... Aaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAH ! »

L'italien regarda dans la direction que pointait le doigt de Ludwig et à son tour, il se mit à hurler en s'agrippant au cou de son ami. En face d'eux se tenait une jeune femme au visage larmoyant et au corps ensanglanté. Elle se déplaça dans la pièce et disparue dans le miroir. Ludwig en profita pour attraper Feliciano par le bras et se diriger vers la porte. Mais l'italien se stoppa net devant la glace et se figea complètement. Elle était là, de l'autre du miroir et le regardait étrangement.

« Feliciano qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?! Viens ! »

Mais il ne bougeait pas, il était totalement hypnotisé. La jeune femme tendit les mains vers lui et les referma brusquement autour de son cou. Feliciano se mit à suffoquer sous les yeux de Ludwig qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Feliciano ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Feliciano ! »

Il tentait de l'emmener hors de la pièce mais n'y parvenait pas. Quelque chose retenait l'italien et était en train de le tuer. Il commençait à paniquer et ne savait plus quoi faire. Feliciano était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il était impuissant. Il remarqua alors que son ami ne décrochait pas son regard du miroir. Il prit une chaise et la balança dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Feliciano tomba à genoux en respirant bruyamment. Ludwig alla aussitôt l'aider à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui... AH ! »

La jeune femme était de nouveau apparue face à eux. Là, elle se mit à hurler si fort que les vitres se brisèrent. Ludwig se releva avec Feliciano appuyé sur son épaule et gagna la porte.

Tous se retrouvèrent en même temps dans le couloir et se regroupèrent. Un rire sinistre résonna dans le château et toutes les portes se mirent à claquer d'un coup. Les lumières vacillaient et des silhouettes terrifiantes se dessinaient partout autour d'eux.

« Fichons le camp d'ici ! »

Les huit jeunes hommes se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Blessé à la cheville, Kiku avait de mal à les suivre. Il ne pouvait pas courir.

« Attendez-moi ! »

Alfred le prit sur son dos et ils rejoignirent les autres qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussé, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée et s'empressèrent de sortir. Dehors, le temps était plus calme. Le vent et l'orage avaient cessé mais la pluie tombait toujours. Ils coururent sans s'arrêter pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce château hanté. Une fois assez loin et à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent derrière eux. L'aube commençait tout juste à paraître, éclaircissant le ciel, mais le château était toujours entouré par des gros nuages noirs et les ténèbres qui les accompagnaient, le rendant davantage effrayant et sinistre.

« Est-ce que tout cela était réel ? »

« J'en ai bien peur... »

« Aiya ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est vraiment arrivé... »

« On a tous du mal à y croire. »

« Comment de telles choses peuvent-elles être vraies...? »

« En tout cas je suis bien content qu'on en soit tous sortis vivant... J'ai tellement eu peur... »

« C'est vrai, c'est une chance qu'on soit tous indemne. »

« Parle pour toi Ludwig ! »

L'allemand regarda l'anglais et remarqua que celui-ci avait la tête en sang.

« Il a raison, on est tous vivant, mais pas tous indemne. »

Alfred posa doucement Kiku à terre et l'aida à tenir debout.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez blessés. Excusez-moi. »

Il se laissa tomber à terre en soupirant. Il était épuisé. Feliciano s'assit tout près de lui.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Ludwig. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'allemand, qui devint tout rouge.

« Hum... mais... mais je t'en prie. Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, t'es mon ami. »

Feliciano écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se sentit envahit par la joie. Il lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort. Ludwig en devint encore plus rouge.

« Ils sont là ! Je les ai trouvé ! Par ici ! »

Les huit jeunes hommes regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait cette voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

« Hahaha ! Matthew ! Quelle joie de te voir ! »

Alfred se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, réellement heureux de retrouver son petit frère. Rapidement, ils furent rejoint par Gilbert, Lovino et Antonio. Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient passé la nuit à les attendre, inquiets de ne pas les avoir vu revenir avant la tempête. Quand celle-ci s'était calmée, ils s'étaient lancés à leur recherche. Tous les quatre étaient soulagés de les retrouver saufs.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?! On s'est inquiété, merde ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous arrivé ? Arthur ? »

Les huit jeunes hommes s'échangèrent des regards gênés. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils sachent. Arthur sourit.

« Oh, rien. On a juste était surpris par la tempête. En allant s'abriter, je me suis prit une branche et Kiku s'est foulé la cheville. »

« Je vois. Bon, rentrons maintenant. Il faut vous soigner. »

« Bonne idée ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les douze jeunes regagnèrent le manoir d'Arthur dans un silence total qui traduisait l'épuisement de chacun. Aucun des huit rescapés ne pourrait oublier ce qui s'était passé dans ce château cette nuit-là. Ces événements surnaturels resteraient à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire.

_Après cette fameuse nuit, Arthur avait fait des recherches sur le château et avait découvert qu'il y bien longtemps, une famille entière avait été massacré et que depuis lors, le château était hanté._


End file.
